Irrigation systems find utility in a wide variety of applications. For example, irrigation systems are employed to provide water for irrigating fields, golf courses, lawns, and the like. Typically, an irrigation system includes underground and above-ground portions. These portions of the irrigation system typically include conduits for liquid conveyance, control valves to regulate the flow of liquid through the conduits, and sprinkler heads to distribute liquid to a desired location. The sprinkler head may sometimes need to be positioned at a location other than where the conduit extends above-ground.